Conflict: Desert Storm
Conflict: Desert Storm is the first game in the Conflict Series. Story Set during the First Gulf War (2nd August 1990 - 28th February 1991), the story covers a coalition special forces squad (either British 22nd Special Air Service (SAS) or US Army Delta Force), call sign "Alpha-Two", behind enemy lines during the 1991 efforts to repel Saddam Husseins' Iraqi forces from Kuwait. As the operation commences, an SAS/Delta team including sniper specialist Cpl. Paul Foley covertly infiltrate an Iraqi base along the Kuwait-Iraqi border under the cover of darkness. Their objective is to destroy a bridge critical to Iraqi logistics (Main Supply Route (MSR)) with the use of C4 plastic explosives. However, the operators are compromised, and they subsequently engage in a firefight. This results in the capture of Foley while the unidentified operator (perhaps a demolitions expert, due to the fact it is he who is tasked with setting the explosives) is presumably either killed in action (K.I.A) or taken to a different interrogation centre. This rapid and unexpected detorioration renders the operation unsuccessful. The following day, 3rd August 1990, SAS/Delta Force operator Sgt. John Bradley successfully infiltrates the area by helicopter insertion. Intelligence shows Foley is being held in a small building north-east of the bridge. Bradley approaches the location via a dry river bed that runs underneath the bridge and frees his colleague before reclaiming the C4 to destroy the bridge. Once the bridge is destroyed, he returns to the landing zone (LZ), accompanied by Foley, for helicopter extraction. The destruction of the MSR proved significant in slowing the Iraqi advance. The fate of the incognito operator remains unknown. Following this, Foley is integrated into Bradley's team, along with heavy weapons specialist Cpl. Mick Connors and demolitions expert Cpl. David Jones. The team then helps evacuate the Emir of Kuwait from Kuwait after Iraqi forces ambush him. The squad then recieves orders to destroy an Iraqi air base and radar to clear the way for allied air superiority. During the raid, they discover intel of Iraqi SCUD launchers, which they deploy in a day-long operation to neutralise. They are shot down returning to base, but hold off Iraqi forces until rescue arrives. Several days later, the team is caught behind enemy lines in a town controlled by Iraqi forces. They manage to single handedly destroy most of the garrison with USAF support before coalition forces relieve them. The are then deployed behind Iraqi lines to destroy their retreat, then to clear the way was coalition armor. Intel then arrives concerning the Iraqis working on an old Soviet WMD. Accompanied by expert Dr. Franklin, the team infiltrates the base and disables the WMD. As the Iraqis pull completely out of Kuwait, Kurdish allies inform Coalition high command of where General Aziz, the Iraqi commanding general, is located. The special forces team is tasked with his assassination, first infiltrating the old fort where is held up, then calling in an air strike on his bunker. He attempts to escape, but this fails and he is quickly neutralised by the elite operators. Missions #Rescue #Safe Passage #Special Delivery #Desert Watch #S.C.U.D. Boulevard #S.C.U.D. Alley #Crash & Burn #Patriotic Defense #No Retreat #Cavalry Charge #Human Shield #On The Brink #Edge Of Destruction #Counter-Attack #Lights Out Trivia *Conflict: Desert Storm is the first game in the series. *Conflict: Desert Storm is the only game in the series that has a sequel. Some missions in the sequel occur in between Conflict: Desert Storm. Category:Games